User blog:Miguelalegria/Tips HW Photos
Consejos Fotos HW No entiendo mucho de fotografía, pero llevo un tiempo haciendo fotos a HW y últimamente creo que las imágenes que se suben al WIKI, no son de muy buena calidad,os recuerdo que hay una guia. Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. Y también os pongo unos consejos de cómo las hago yo. ---- Tips HW Photos Do not know much about photography, but I Wear a while taking pictures of HW and lately I think the images that are uploaded to the WIKI, are not of very good quality I remind you that there is a guide. Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And also I put some tips on how I do. 300px 1-Lámpara con bombilla de luz blanca (15W) 2-Caja de luz.(Caja blanca para reflejar la luz) 3-Distancia de la cámara de 25 a 35 cm o de 10 a 14 pulgadas.(Si esta demasiado cerca , el coche tendrá partes borrosas) 4-Trípode.(Evita que la foto salga movida,un fallo muy común) 5-Cámara (no hace falta una buena cámara para hacer una buena foto,incluso con el móvil se pueden hacer buenas fotos). ---- 1-Lamp with White Light Bulb (15W) 2-Light Box.(white box to reflect light) 3-camera distance of 25-35 cm or 10-14 inches.(if too close the car will have blurred parts) 4-Tripod.(Prevents image blur, very common failure) 5-camera (no need a great camera for take a good picture, even with mobile you can make good pictures) Editar la foto antes de ponerla en el WIKI Después de hacer la foto hay que editarla,recortarla y ponerle el nombre del coche,año número o serie. Yo utilizo el editor de windows ,que creo que casi todos lo tienen.Espero que te sirva. ---- Editing the photo before putting it on the WIKI' After making the photograph you must edit it cut out and put the car name, year or serial number. I use the editor windows, which I think almost Everyone Will Have.I hope you serve. 400px 1-Edición automática.(Mejora la imagen,pero casi siempre hay que recortar y retocar). 2-Recortar.(lo que importa es el coche,no lo que hay alrededor) 3-Ajustar exposición deslizando las flechas.(Mejora el color y quema el fondo blanco). 4-Cambiar nombre y tamaño para ajustarlo al WIKI.(El nombre es muy importante, al pasar el ratón por la imagen nos esta dando toda la informacion basica de ella, y nos dice donde tiene que ir).(El tamaño de la imagen, lo ajusta atomaticamente el WIKI , pero si es muy grande tarda mucho en abrirse la imagen ,no es necesario mucho mas que esta 1.024 × 518 (260 KB)). :Gracias por vuestra atención y espero os sirva de ayuda para mejorar el WIKI. ---- 1-Auto Edition.(Improve image, but almost always have to trim and retouch). 2-Trim (what matters is the car, not what is around) 3-Adjust Exposure by sliding arrows.(Improves color and burn white background). 4-Rename and size to adjust it to WIKI.(The name is very important, when you mouse by the image is giving us all the basic information of it, and he tells us where it should go). (The size of the image, adjusts atomaticamente the WIKI, but it is very it take long time to open large the image, it is not necessary much more than this 1,024 × 518 (260 KB)). :Thanks for your attention and I hope to encourage people to help for improve the WIKI. Category:Blog posts